


Making Art Reality

by Iwantutobehapppier



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Multi, Sex Talk, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:09:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22790035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwantutobehapppier/pseuds/Iwantutobehapppier
Summary: It’s Valentine’s Day, so of course you spend it with your beau Steve Rogers. You know he’s going to love you right but only you can’t focus on it with this new art piece he’s made glaring down at out.
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Natasha Romanov, Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Reader, Steve Rogers & Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	Making Art Reality

**Author's Note:**

> This is for @sherrybaby14 Valentine’s Sabotage. Prompt is Valentine’s Dinner date, Sabotage 1: Stave has to have his ceiling painted in a mural of the Avengers naked on clouds having an orgy that he is very proud of. Sabotage 2: Can’t use the word “sex” but have to use at least ten other terms for the word. This is a Crack Fic, no ifs, ands or buts about it. LOL!

Steve grunted atop you, the sound of skin slapping against one another echoing off the walls in his room unmistakable noises of your lovemaking. The push and pull of his cock inside always sent you soaring however something was pulling you from that pleasure. His head bent forward eyes closed in pleasure. You wanted to feel good, it was Valentines and he had ordered from your favorite Thai restaurant, even cleaned his kitchen table which was always littered with Avenger related papers. 

He had seduced you, those beautiful sea-blue eyes tempting and loving lured you into his bedroom but then you saw it. You wanted to enjoy this but that painting was all you could see behind Steve’s bent head.

Bucky had warned you earlier that day. Steve finally working on his art again but the end result was more than a little disturbing to the former HYDRA Soldier. 

The cessation of your moans coupled with your grip on his shoulder slacking drew Steve’s eyes open to look down at you. His brow creased at the sight of you, not in the throes of passion.

“What’s wrong, doll?” He huffed with labored breath. You pulled your eyes from the paining to Steve’s face. Uh-oh, you weren’t paying attention to him and Steve was rather selfish with your attention.

“I-” You paused how could you say this without hurting his delicate state of new artist high. “I was just entranced by the intricate work you did.” Steve’s eyes narrowed, his breath evening out. Slipping out of you he flops down beside you on the bed. 

“Bucky said it was too graphic,” Steve grunted, “It’s bad isn’t it?”

“NO!” You laid over his chest looking him in the eyes. “It looks very real, reminds me of renaissance art.” Steve’s eyes shined at the comparison. “With the clouds and ethereal feel to it may be a bit of Sistine chapel feel too?” He was nearly giddy at this point, you could feel his excitement. 

“It’s just…” you trailed off turning your head upward to the paint covered ceiling.

“Did you have to paint all of us,” You looked back at him bitting the inside of your mouth before you spoke once more. “Doing it?”

His huff of disappointment stabbed you, it was your job to be encouraging but this, this was something else. He had painted every single Avenger on his wall banging! A giant orgy! You were trying so hard to be supportive and not disturbed. Steve had to realize this was an unexpected outcome of his art for the team.

“I was trying to capture how entangled we are,” He scrubbed his face with his hand, words muffled “And I thought how intimate coitus can be, really was just a natural choice.” You narrowed your eyes on the naked super-soldier, pulling your lips to the side in speculation.

“You sure it has nothing to do with that art exhibit we went to a while back?” Steve averted his gaze a light blush blooming along his cheeks.

“Steve,” You prompted but he remained silent. “You were red-faced the entire time we were at that exhibit!” 

“And then you paint this,” You look back up gesturing your hands and cringe noticing a new detail.

“Is that Black Widow boinking Hulk? Steve, why would you paint that? Couldn’t it have been Bruce?” The graphic way Nat’s stomach bulge at the large cock fully inside her elicited a weird sensation for you.

“Fine!” Steve sat up on the bed, the mood completely killed. your body upright with his. “Maybe, the Japanese Erotic Art over the years exhibit inspired some of this”

The silence reigned as your eyes beaded around all at the details Steve put into each position and body. “I thought it captured the relationships we share,” his voice barely above a whisper. The insecure artist making its debut.

“Okay,” Your eyes stayed up, trying to use flooding to make this painting normal to you. “I get that, the intimacy of the team, yet you paired some people off.”

Steve nodded his head, a small smile pulling on his lips. “Right, that was to show the details of each relation.”

“Also if you’re trying to show our relationship as a team why is Clint in the corner masturbating watching all of us humping?”

“UUuuh,” he trailed off before recovering. “An artist doesn’t have to explain everything, some is up to interpretation.” Crossing his arms behind his head he lays back down facing his work with a small smile. The time it took him to get this finished was worth it in his opinion. The two of you had been spending time in your room, he had said his art was making a mess of his room. He had wanted to unveil it to you for Valentine’s. 

Laying down next to him you took a catalog of where each member of the team where. “So you paired off the couples, Bruce is railing Nat and Tony going down on Pepper…” You squinted your eyes then gasped, Steve, smiling brightly knowing what you picked up on.

“Did you give Tony a micropenis?!” Steve snorted a chuckle in response. 

“It’s a little weird you put Wanda and Vision with Scott,” Steve shrugged his shoulders. “I don’t think Vision would let Scott get lucky with Wanda.” 

“It’s not about realism, it’s about the connection.” You side-eyed his retort.

“The three of them have never worked on a mission together.” Steve merely shrugged again, looking up at the painting with admiration. After a prolonged silence Steve responded.

“Vision and Scott have worked together, they counter each other’s personalities and Wanda would work well with them too.” Rolling onto his side he rested his head on his bent arm looking at you. 

Your eyes moved down his body to his half-erect penis then back up at him. “Maybe if they see this they’ll get inspired to want to work together?” His hopefulness was adorable, you wanted to encourage this but you weren’t certain the team would be as understanding. 

“Maybe?” You offered, reverting eyes back to the ceiling art.

“You know Tony is going to ban Morgan from your room after this.” You grin at the thought, “It would force him to have birds and bees talk with her.” Looking back at Steve had the decency to look bashful about a child seeing this.

The two of you sat there in silence taking in each piece. You had to admit, while still unsettling, it was growing on you but there was just one part.

“Why are you and Bucky fucking me?”

“Well,” Steve started and promptly went silent. Looking back at him your eyes caught his cock twitching.

“Steve, do you want to have a threesome with me and your pal?” You teased but the look he gave you confirmed it. Seizing the opportunity you climb on top of him, better he looks at that painting than you be subjected to it again. 

Steve nods his head slowly, watching your breast bouncing at your sudden movement, his tongue moving across his bottom lip while you settle on his upper thighs. 

“You want to make your art a reality?” You wiggle your eyebrows, lightly dragging your nails down his chest, he takes in a sharp breath between his teeth. Your warm hand wrapping around him.

“Just-” He stops when you begin to pump his hardening cock. “Just that part.” 

“Oh,” you look down at his cock, feeling it pulse in your grip. “I think we can make that happen.”


End file.
